


A cat-and-mouse game

by FinzPhoenix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Origins, Fluff, Jonathan Crane - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Pre Arkham Origins, Scriddler, Short One Shot, Teasing, edward nigma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinzPhoenix/pseuds/FinzPhoenix
Summary: Basically you just have to know that Edward was allowed to stay with Jonathan for some time and that he now sees his chance to make the first attempts at his formula on a potentially new test object. If it works? Who knows! ^^
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	A cat-and-mouse game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader, this short One Shot is based on a drawing I recently uploaded on Tumblr^^.  
> It should also be noted that this is the first story I have written in English. Therefore, it may sound out of round in some places... I apologize in advance and hope you enjoy this little something <3!

“I know exactly what you're trying to do there, Crane!”

Edward was visibly uncomfortable with the doctor's near presence, he had long since broken through his personal space and apparently decided not to want to change this for a while. Uncomfortable for the reason that he didn't want to allow himself to be too conspicuous. Sure, he'd felt something for the doctor for a long time, even if it was hardly anything like love, it was possibly something like...affection. Still, he was in no way interested in ending up as a mindless test subject. He had analyzed the effects of his fear toxin in great detail long before they first met and was utterly reluctant to experience it firsthand.  
“Ah, you do?” His voice hummed right into his ear canal, making him shiver.

Edward felt the slightly parted lips touch his skin right there on his auricle and exhaled gently. It sounded a bit like a lascivious gasp, and although Edward was pretty sure it could only be acting, something stirred inside him.   
In the next moment, Crane's tongue licked lightly up its outer edge and in fact, his teeth soon found themselves teasingly on his earlobe. Edward clenched his teeth.   
“Yes, and I promise you it won't work. You don't really think that you can make me inattentive with such a lapalie”, the giggle he was given in response heralded difficulties that were far too promising for his taste.

“We'll see, won't we?”, an almost playful, challenging undertone fluttered along with this rhetorical question and Edward would have replied something similar if he hadn't had to control himself not to run out of the room at the same time as he felt the tip of the doctors nose nudge gently against his neck, nestled against his skin, and briefly get lost in his hairline. His deep breaths made Edward jump a bit; by now he was straighter than a board...but it would have been a lie to say he wouldn't enjoy that level of attention.

“Nervous, Mister Nigma?”, Crane muttered against his skin so that it tickled under his spoken words.

“Well, in view of the fact that you will sooner or later try to put me under drugs...I think I have every right in the world to do so”, he felt an expected smile that finally told him what he had already known.  
“Such an unfriendly assumption”, the doctor grumbled with a clearly mock injury in his voice and placed a kiss just behind his ear.

“You don't really believe -”, another kiss “that I would be such a bad -”, he kept kissing down his carotid artery “host, hmm?", he purred and ran the fingers chastely over the corner of his mouth.  
„But no -”, Edward decidet to join him in his little game „you are as pure and innocent as a dove, doctor. Even in my wildest dreams I would never get the idea - “, he felt a wet track being drawn across the crook of his neck „get...the...idea...of attributing such naughtiness to you!”

Crane chuckled a bit and started sucking at Edward's neck.

As if by remote control, he relished his head to one side and pressed his hand against the back of Crane's head to hold him closer. The lips were replaced by teeth, which now grinded slightly against his skin - Edward rolled his lips in Crane's hand, which was still resting next to his face, to better keep himself from not making a sound during this treatment.

However, when he felt the collar of his shirt being pulled back and sucked in a particularly sensitive area, even the palm of his hand could no longer hold back his moan. Damn it.

He could practically feel Crane's grin on his skin.   
„Not even in your wildest dreams? So you usually say I'm a part of them?”, he whispered, pressing himself tighter against him in an exaggerated manner. Edward swallowed hard, should he...?  
„What if?“ The doctor paused for a moment and looked at him.  
„Then I would be very honored“, he said with a touch of seriousness in his voice. Did he mean it or was it just a charade? What was real and what was a dream and how close were both in case of doubt? He couldn't tell, but what he could do was hold his breath as Crane's hand gently brushed his chest and surprisend slipped under the hem of shirt and pollunder without breaking their eye contact. Good God. He had to avert his eyes when he felt the blush increase in his cheeks, at this point he was sure that the doctor must hear the loud beating sounds of his heart...

His hand didn't do much more than stroke his stomach gently and then lay on his side, but it was enough to drive him crazy. At the same time he fluttered little kisses on his jaw, while his rough palm crawled around his waist and lay broadly against his tailbone as if it were the most insignificant thing in the world. Edward nervously noted that two of his fingertips got slightly lost under his waistband and so far had done nothing but press his hips tightly against the doctor's. „Hmm -“, Crane grumbled satisfied and teasingly moved his hip a bit „it almost seems to me that you are enjoying this very much, Edward ~.“

He felt a little hotter the moment Crane used his first name instead of using his last name and not just that; he literally moaned it into his ear so Edward couldn't help but gasp in agreement. Unbelievable how he seemed to know exactly how to act in order to make him inattentive.  
  
-Crane POV-

He tried to keep his gaze as innocent as possible as he ventured closer to Edward's lips and smiled mischievously. Despite all the signs, he didn't expect to be let this close to his private area, but he would be an idiot if he didn't use that fact to his advantage. Crane watched Edward squint nervously at his mouth, seemingly absolutely tied up. Perfect. Unnoticed, his fingers slipped down to the syringe on his belt, he noiselessly flipped off the needle cap and brought it closer to his neck ... but before he could react otherwise, he was caught at the wrist and pushed into the IT specialist's position in one hell of a twist. That came as a surprise. Crane had been counting on being able to assess his adorable newest test subject in the next few seconds, wasn't he so distracted? Or was it played to lure him out of the reserve?  
„Oh, you look disappointed. Well, like I said, Doctor -”, the tip of their noses touched.  
„That doesn't work on me!”

Hot lips burned him demanding and threatened to burn him with fiery passion; surprised and a bit overwhelmed, for a moment he didn't know how to react...but in the next second he returned the kiss stormy, greedy, hot-blooded. When Edwards tongue nudged him, he closed his eyes and realized what it was like to feel a kiss, to taste, and to let go in one touch. At the edge he noticed how the syringe was taken from his hand and thrown somewhere - it couldn't seem more relevant at the moment.  
Edward's smooth lips seemed like they were made for such activities, he ran his fingertips slightly nervously over Nigma's cheek, neck, shoulders, chest and drew a breath of excitement from the lips that were so emphatically and desperately pressing against him and probably wanted to devour him on the spot. Edward reciprocated for this feeling by sliding under the hem of his plaid sweater and gently stroking every single distinctive rib he could feel. Jonathan gasped tonelessly, that certain gentleness behind the passion with which he kissed him, the lines that his caressing fingers drew over him - it aroused incredible longings in him that he did not understand. He let his hands wander through the brown head of hair and pressed them even closer together.  
After a minute they had to part for a moment to catch a breath and both were breathing as hard as if they had just sprinted - they stared at each other in disbelief, overwhelmed by the force of their reaction to each other.  
„That was...-”  
„Interesting?”  
„Interesting,” confirmed Edward, out of breath, „and irritating, weird, twisted, as well as ominously ominous. But still something that I...may be willing to repeat again.“  
Edward's hand felt his rapidly beating heart for a moment before he placed it on the side of his neck, his thumb touched Jonathan's face, the fingertips tangled slightly in the back of his hairline... then the doctor reluctantly pressed against him. It was just a little more than a unsteady breath of touch. Timidly Edward leaned closer while Jon felt blindly into it. This time it was so incredibly gentle, tender, devoted, incredibly intimate... - and at the same time a bit awkward, insecure, clumsy, a little bumpy...there was nothing left of the brutality that had united their first touch.  Crane groaned into the kiss, feeling Edward's breath on his face, feeling the heat of his body, and feeling his weight shift even more onto him. 

Surprised by the pressure, he fell back and pulled Edward, without breaking their contact, onto the table with him so that he was now completely on top of him. Excitement and something like that that could be described as panic raged in Crane's chest, his heart pounded, his body vibrated...it almost felt like he was having a panic attack. Admittedly, this...strangely...felt better than the fear that constantly commands the bones - no, not better, different, and in that way pretty good. He had never been able to gain something meaningful from physical closeness (in this way), he understood that it could be practical in certain situations to give a statement the necessary effect. He himself had used it often enough to look more threatening or intimidating to his interlocutor - personally, however, he had never felt anything like this, it was completely new.  
Seconds, minutes or hours? They had lost all sense of time, time, otherwise their most valuable resource, seemed to mean nothing for the first time; neither of them was ready to part with the intense togetherness. And when Edward raised his head, Jonathan followed the movement in order to be able to hold off the kiss as long as possible.  
In the next moment, he gasped in surprise when he realized his arms were stretched back and wrists were being tied to the water pipe behind him with what felt like a tie. When...did that happen? How could he have been so distracted?!

„Edward, what ...?”  
„You know -” he began, propping himself up on both sides of his shoulders, „I've been thinking.” Somehow it sounded as if this was nothing that could be of benefit to him.  
„And now I have exactly two options -”, grinning provocatively, his hands moved over the fabric of his shirt. „I could give you the best time of your life...-”,  
Edward squeezed their hips tightly together and moved slightly, so that their excitements rubbing fatally against each other. Both had to suppress a groan. „O...or -”, Edward abruptly let go of him, straightened his shirt and smiled mischievously „I just go and hope that you've learned your lesson from this." With these words he turned around and walked quickly towards the door, he looked more like he was on the run from something.

„Wait what, no...!”, Crane had to interrupt himself in order not to sound too needy.

Frustrated, he snorted and noticed that Edward had long since fled the room and would probably actually just leave him here to regret his main intention. He chuckled softly. From now on it would be interesting, because he now had more incentive than before to make Edward his little lab mouse.


End file.
